runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World
=Basic Idea= Gielinoir; it's huge, yet much of it has been visited, but much of it has been undiscovered. A boat of explorers is sailing to pastures new in an attempt to visit the furthest reaches of Gielinor; from the burning deserts to the south, to the polar regions of the north, the unusual and unique lands to the east, and the ancient forests and jungles to the west. Now let the exploration begin! =Rules= #All posts must work with both the wiki's and Jagex's rules. #Everyone should work together while writing. #No using another person's characters without permission. #Enjoy yourself! Let this role play be entertaining for both you and the reader. =Participants= *Mr. Garrison 21:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) * Arnie 15:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * Andy 15:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) =Characters= You must have signed as a participant before you can add your characters. Mr. Garrison *Name: Captain John Redson *Species: Human *Reason for travelling: He's old and dying and wants to spend his final days happy doing what he does best; exploring. *Name: Stanley Wilkinson *Species: Human *Reason for travelling: Tired working as a stall owner in Ardougne, he wants to see the world. *Name: Mr Baxter *Species: Gnome *Reason for travelling: Intends on recording information about the undiscovered world for gnomekind to read of. The evil dude *Name: The Sentinent Squids *Species: Strange Squid- like beings *Reason for travelling: To form an Empire and Alliances in the far corners of the world ToaBionicle *Name: Prototype *Species: Cyborg *Reason for travelling: To accompany The Assassin and his brother. *Name: The Assassin *Species: Immortal *Reason for travelling: Hunt down the Alone Ones *Name: The Traveller *Species: Immortal *Reason for travelling: Help The Assassin =Role-Play= Chapter 1: Preparations The party had planned and planned, and the journey was about to begin. The small but sturdy boat rested on the muddy banks of the Witchaven sea, and the explorers were assembling on the shore. "Now remember! This is a very dangerous mission, and there is a chance that some of us will die, but that is to be expected. Now, let us prepare to sail!" Captain John explained, just about managing to stand. John was dying, yet today he felt more alive than he ever had been before. Everybody respected him, he was a noble sailor and explorer who had done amazing things in his time, such as hitch-hiking from Yanille to Port Phasmatys, and then back again. This would be his biggest journey; and his last. Mr. Garrison 22:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 2: From the Abyss Under Witchaven, another voyage was about to begin. Some strange creatures who have appeared out of nowhere have been living under the sea for months. They are only known as the Sentinent Squids, and the name is self-explanatory. There was a boat lodged onto an underwater rock. On board whre the strange squids and octopuses, as their captain slithered onto the deck. The captain was a big octopus, with a strange top hat on. But then a sea slug slithered to him, and whispered to the captain. "John Redson's ship has launched, and we shall follow" the captain spoke in a strange, booming voice. A squid cut off the rope, and the ship glided to the surface. Squids and octopuses began their routines, as they are the crew of The Devastation. The flag was pulled up, and it had a strange emblem. The Captain was looking through a telescope, with a pufferfish on his shoulder (like a parrot). He saw the boat ahead of them. "They will help us shape the planet of the future, but to our design!" "Eh eh eh!" the pufferfish wheezed. ---- The lieutenant was an upright squid, who seemed to have a remote control. It bleeped, and then there was another bleep under the water. Following John's ship was a huge monster. A long, slithering creature. Better known as a sea serpent. It seemed to be spying on them. Arnie 15:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins Even though Angeror had been defeated, The Alone Ones still remained. They, knowing that Angeror was gone and done for, ran off across RuneScape. The Assassin felt it was his responsibility to stop them. Even though Angeror had been killed, The Assassin had not done it purposly. The only way to free himself from Immortality was to stop The Alone Ones and remove all evidence that Angeror ever existed. The Traveller accompanied him, as well as Prototype. They stood on the dock of Port Tyras. "It's a whole new world out there. So much undiscovered. " said Prototype. "That's the fun of it." Said The Traveller, smiling. =Other Stuff=